


Here She Is

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Poetry, byakuya's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: "Because that's where I found you, resting in my arms and giggling like your child form without a single trace of sadness."





	Here She Is

_You are my Laughter..._

There she was, standing on the battlefield. The dust storm settling beneath her feet. Her Zanpakuto "Gamuza" glistening in the sunlight as the steam rises off it, her spiritual pressure so potent it thicken the air.  A Vistro Lorde. She was a force to be reckoned with, _she_  was the _former 3rd Espada._

This Arrancar,  _this woman.._.

Before I use to wonder:  _Why her?_

How did 2 polar opposites come together like this? How could I love someone so raw, so foreign, so  _beautiful?_  I would ponder this from the time you stayed in the 11th division under Kenpachi's "supervision"... 

Everyone monitoring your progress like you were an experiment.

I would have loathed such a life, maybe even hate it...

But that's when  you smiled at me. Your happiness was so infectious. You endured  so much and you radiated warmth like your desert home. Only it was kinder, warmer, softer...

I found myself envious of that smile, and grew a little bit greedy. One hour of talking turned into a day, and then a month and so on. I wouldn't admit it back then, but I was in love with your smile. I was attracted to the warmth you carried everywhere you went. You were innocent like a child and yet remain virtuous as a woman.

Not even Mayuri could explain that logically.

It was truly addicting in every sense of the word, I  _wanted_ to feel what you felt _. I craved_ your joy. So when we visited the human world, I told you, "I'm in love with you."

You remember that don't you? You immediately held on to me as tight as possible and  _swore_   you would never let go.  _You almost cracked a rib._

Yet it wouldn't change my true feelings about you.

Because that's where I found you, resting in my arms and giggling like your child form without a single trace of sadness.


End file.
